my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Hero Tales, Chapter 1
"What are Heroes", question Savo as he sat atop a telephone pole. The night was late, but the moon was bright. Savo had intended to complete a mission this very night, but the moon was too high. There was to much light, and thus he called it off. He would wait for the time to be right. He had the time. Meanwhile Savo decided to investigate something. The compound had received reports for their moles about a situation that was developing in this neighborhood. Savo wanted to see if it was true. Thus he came to investigate. Savo stares out into the night watching the flames dance into the sky. Two powerful individuals duke it out in the street, blatantly ignoring the rules of their society. Yet one of these people was suppose to be a hero in training. It was funny how they bend the rules when it fit them. Almost like a kage. Shade grumbles as another shockwave shakes the building. "Why do people have to fight around here so much. Don't they realize that people have work to do?" He mutters with a scowl. Hibiki had already left for the night, leaving Shade to finish up the rest of the work on the Churchill VII, which was sitting in the shop with a missing track, non-working barrel, engine problems, and a horizontally locked turret. "Geez Hibiki, this is too much for one person alone..." By the time he had fixed the barrel, he was already covered in grease. "Yo", came a cry from the street as Fusanaga Yoshida, aka, Blue Shark, walks up to the building. A mischievous smile cross his face as he walks among the tanks. Looking around it is clear this is his first time seeing one up close and personal, but his stern eyes shows that he is familiar with the design. "Is that offer to grease out still open. From the looks of it, you could probably use a hand." Blue Shark then begins to inspect the Tank. "You know your missing a track right", spoke Blue Shark as his face suddenly began to light up. Sticking his hand into the illuminating light Blue Shark pulls out a strange little machine. The machine grows till it is the size of the tank. Reaching inside of the machine blue Shark removes a tank Track that would fit the tank perfectly. The weight of the object however causes him to take three steps back and eventually drop the track to the ground. "That weighed more than i thought it would?" "Yeah, I knew." Shade chuckles. "We had to remove it to repair the cog-wheel, and we have to use a machine to put the track on. It's a two person job at most." He wipes grease of his brow. Shade pops out of the tank. "Before we can fix that, I gotta fix the engine. It isn't shifting gears, and we need to set it in neutral to fix the track." He moves to the back of the tank and opens the engine compartment. "Among other problems with the fuel intake and coolant." "Dang it! I wish I had known that before I wasted so many calories. You do know what my quirk power is right. I can create perfect machines at will. So if you need a part I can make it. Though it takes calories for me to make parts. Well to be honest body fat. However the two are basically the same." "Yeah, I understand that. That's how my missiles are created." Shade mutters, tearing out a hose to replace it. He curses. "Belt's busted too." He finishes tearing out broken parts and fixing some. "Hey, push that cart about three meters from your 3 O'clock over here? The one with all the tubes and stuff?" "Understood", spoke Blue Shark as he grabbed the kart and pushed it over. As Blue Shark moved to aid, Savo moved up onto the shop. The shop was not his goal, but it was on his path. Curiosity drove him inside. He had never seen a tank before. He would not pass up the opportunity. "Alright let me help replace some of this stuff." Blue Shark then grabbed a few pieces and started inserting them where they belong. "Thanks Blue." Shade says. He works quietly with Blue on repairing the engine. "Our main priority is to get the transmission working. So we can retread it." As he says this, he fits the final piece onto the coolant system. "From then, we can finish the engine and test it. Restoration is a little bit of trial and error." "Blue Shark", yeah lets skip that part." Blue Shark removes the transmission and studies it for a moment. He then pops out a new one and installs it back in. "Transitions can be tricky some times. I would rather we simply replace it. Plus this new one should be better than the old." As Blue Shark worked his magic the ninja worked his own. Sneaking around the working mechanics Savo took his time studying the machinery. Despite being mesmerized by the work he kept his ears and senses teamed on the two gear heads. His position prevented eye sight, but he wanted to be sure they did not just walk up onto him. "Sorry." Shade says. "Well, yes. It's easier to replace it, but these things haven't had parts made for them since 1950. To get a new transmission would cost more than the entire country." He continues to work. "So, that's good enough. Let me set up the retracking equipment and then we'll get it started up." He walks over to the discarded track, and pushes it to line it up with the tank. Treading a steel cable through one end, Shade pulls the cable under the the suspension wheels and over the top. He then hooks up the other line to a winch. Climbing into the driver's hatch, he throws the tank into neutral. "Alright, the left track is out, so I'm gonna need you to push the back, with more focus on the right side. We gotta get it moving straight." "Alright Shade", spoke Blue Shark as he began to move. Savo moved as well avoiding their gaze and sneaking around the shop. It was time to go. He need to get more information on the current fight and do some research of this Xifas. Still it was ..., Savo stopped in his tracks as he felt something wrong. Quickly he dodged behind a repaired tank and hid. "So this is where you have been Blue", spoke Bull Shark as he walked into the shop. He had a convent store bag with a sandwich and a power aid. " I should have known you could not pass up a chance to work on some tanks." "Hey Bull give me a hand", shouted Blue Shark. The brothers linked up and began to work on the task at hand. Savo seeing a opportunity departed into the night, with no one the wiser. "Hey Bull Shark." Shade says. "Alright, I'm turning on the winch." He flips on the winch and watches as the tank slowly pulls forwards. It's a long, tedious task of keeping the tank straight. After half an hour, the track is in position to have the last connector to attach it. Shade grabs the two small, figure eight shaped steel connectors and a large hammer. "Just gotta hammer these things in." He does so quickly. "Tanks for the help guys." "That will be three hundred dollars", joked Bull Shark. "Come on Bull! He will take it seriously. No problem man. It was a good opportunity to see a tank up close. It will make our own production easier if we build some in the future." "Why have we not built any tanks yet", questioned Bull. "Been too busy on the mechas." "Oh right! Well thanks for the show Shade." "By the way is that Best Girl", question Blue Shark as she saw some flames spit into the sky. "I have no idea.... All I know is that they shockwaves are freaking annoying." Shade grumbles. "If it is Best Girl, however, I wouldn't want to get involved. I can't do anything to her in a fight..." He shrugs. "Oh well. I'll get your payment." He disappears into the office and returns. "Here, three hundred each. Thanks again for the help." "Told you", spoke Blue Shark with a sly grin. "Shut up", responded Bull Shark. "Look Shade we don't want your money! Keep it. I barely did anything anyway." "If you want to show your thanks then buy us something to eat. I got some calories to replace anyway." A loud thump can be heard in the background. "Did someone just hit the ground", shouted Blue Shark. "Bull Shark", you can always go and see for your self." "..., I think I will stay where I am.:" "Good then, lets go get something to eat!" "No can do! Legally, we're required to pay anyone who helps with the restoration. Think of it.... As you guys being mercenaries, for tank repair. I unfortunately cannot go eat, because it's late as it is and I have school tomorrow." Shade says. "I just don't want to be caught up in whatever is out there." Tatsu begins to walk down the street in his blue jacket under the night sky, due to his quirk's weaknesses of being sensitive to the cold and heat, he was trying to get himself warmed up. He was wearing his blue jeans and a red short shirt that is covered by his jacket and he was bare footed. At the pace he was walking, he was slowly getting faster since he came from home which like a freezer due to their thermostat was messed up, causing him to be a bit snappy. " stupid thermostat...now it is gonna take a while to speed up. " He said as he keeps walking like a grandma. "Oh come on", complained Blue Shark. "Just take the money", spoke Bull Shark as he took the cash. "We can use it to buy some extra parts. Thanks for the pay out." "By the way, Bull what are you doing here anyway. I thought you were suppose to be with Kong." "Oh yeah, well Kong got lost. Well to be honest he said he smelled a intruder and ran off. Something about another dragon. Who known! Kong is crazy like that." As Tatsu walks down the road a stream of fire rushes out of a alleyway and blocks his path. "Well well, what do we have here. A lost sheep in the wolf's den." Kong Gang Roung walks out the alleyway and takes a good look at Tatsu. Another Dragon, he thought to himself. He wondered how he would stand up. Shade chuckles. "Perhaps he ran into Tatsu? He's a new student in class and has a dragon-like appearance." He says. "I wish you luck on your endeavors, just don't use that money to murder anyone, okay?" Tatsu jumps back from the fire and he landed on his feet with grace like a cat. He then looks at his sleeve as it caught on fire. Cursing at his slow reaction time, he puts the fire out, looks at the other assailant in shock: he is a dragon just like him! " the heck was that for?! And who are you? And i thought i was the only one, beside my brother, is a dragon! And what do you mean lost? I walk these streets to clear my head on nights like these!" Tatsu said angrily as he stands up to look at Kong. "Ha! Lost little lamb indeed! Did you think you were the only Dragon? Come now, you had to know that their were others out there. Though now that I think about it, we could be relatives for all I know. My mother did not give me much information about my bloodline. Still that does not change the fact that your are in Xifas territory. Normally we don't rob lost sheep. We leave that to the Black Fang and Gunz Raiders, however you are in a tricky position. As you said before you are a Dragon, and as you can see so am I. Since you did not know there were any other dragons I will let you in on a little hint. We are kind of territorial. When I caught your scent something primal kicked in. So fellow dragon, get out of my territory." " well, yeah! Of course i did! Xifas? Black Fang? Gunz Raiders? I don't know who they are, but I'm heading back. Don't want to start unnecessary fights. " The young dragon puts his hood on and he walks away. Tatsu doesn't like or enjoys battle. He only fights if he has to. The hell, thought kong to himself as Tatsu turned around. What in the world was he doing? Was he not a dragon? Did he not have the pride of a dragon. Heck was he even a man? Why was he backing down so easily? Did he not think he was not worth his time, or was he some kind of law abiding citizen? The entire idea of it got under Kong's skin. "What kind of ...", Kong stopped in his tracks! There was no point. This guy was not into fighting. "Whatever! Stay out of my territory hatching! " He stopped as he turn his head around as he begins to growl. Louder. And deeper. Something he never felt before in his life, and the man before said the word that triggered it. His eyes were slit like a cat and he shown his fangs. " what did you just say to me?! " Tatsu said angrily and in a growling tone. What the, thought Kong as he saw some fire in the dragon. Apparently he had some backbone after all. Still Kong was not sure what triggured it, but he like it. He might get his fight after all. "What do you think I said Hatching! Stay out of my territory!" Tatsu stomps all the way to kong with his fist balled up, heavy breathing along with his rising temper, grabs the part of his shirt and stares at him. He was secretly fighting for control and trying to back down. Something about that word " Hatching " seems to anger him more. All he did was growling and stare at the other dragon with growing rage. " don't call me that again..." he growled Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:RP Category:ScytheSasin